If you were a fairytale
by Letliveagain
Summary: Basicly a longer life of bree tanner, & she's forced to join the volturi because of her gift, but one witch twin thinks more of her then just another guard.plz read


**Hey, so I decided to do a little story about Bree's life as a newborn, not so short after all. She finds she has a gift just as Jane was about to imject her pain to Bree, Alec's the first one to react to it, but differently then his sister expected so here ya go, love it or hate it.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Takes place in Eclipse after the newborn fight, NOT the real books dialogue I just did some of the movie and my own.**

**….**

**_The black cloaks came_**

**_With their evil eyes_**

**_Watching mercilessly_**

**_As everything died, the black cloaks arrived._**

**Bree p.o.v**

The four black cloaks stood there, all having a blank look on their faces, they were the type of faces you just knew weren't normal, their gracefulness as they stood looking at us with covered eyes was mesmerizing, up close they were even more scary then when Diego and I had seen them. Diego…If he could see what riley had done now, he'd get a kick out of this, fate bringing me to the exact people who had scared us so much, I remembered Diego's sweet smile and the way he shrugged everything off without much seriousness, these cloaks were just the opposite of him. As they flipped their hoods off, I kept myself from gasping, their aces were so…elegant but deadly. The middle two…both in dark black cloaks, looked almost identical, the girl, although she was small and coming from me it was pretty damn small, she carried a certain evil vibe with her, her eyes were the brightest of them all and her lips were very full and her blonde hair was tied back in a bun, no strays of hair anywhere, I thought back to the conversation or..Threat they'd had with her and Riley the girly voice must have come from her, who were these vampires. The other was a boyish guy, his hair was brown and curled up at the neck, one eye covered with a slight fringe, his eyes were so unique I found myself drowning into them, so *pretty*, but pretty could come in many forms. His lips were almost as full as the girl's although they were different in a sense his face was slightly rounded due to the age he was changed like me, well I would have if I hadn't been revenging in trash cans trying to find half eaten meals back then. It took me a while to realize the deadly boy was staring back at me with those eyes, a slight smirk pulled up with his lips creating a wary presence with him, I didn't know what was so humorous though. I quickly moved along to examine the 2 others that were there, besides the obvious twins, the others looked both different, he one situated next to the boy was a man , with golden brown hair and a chiselled chin, giving him an elegant and aristocratic sense, even his eyes suited him I had a feeling anything would suit him if he tried hard enough, the other was the classic physical type, much like the large muscled yellow-eye that was in front of me slightly with the blonde girl, except his eyes were red and he must've been a great deal taller than the yellow eye looking like he was towering over the girl next to him who was by far the shortest here.

The boy's smirk left his face into a neutral expression as his twin lifted her head, 'impressive, I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact'' The girl said, it wasn't full of impression thought it almost sounded like she was disappointed with the fact the yellow eye were still alive. I moved my eyes to the blonde vampire that was the leader of this..coven, as he spoke his voice was tight ''we were lucky'' he replied I shifted to the girl, she grimaced ''I doubt that'' she said, the tall burly one looked at her for a split second then back to the yellow eye. A small tension of silence made its way to us, they were talking about me as if I wasn't here, which was strange for me I was always fighting to not be seen or found by anyone, I glanced at the boy as he moved his feet a little suddenly, his smirk had reappeared, he was looking at ME as he spoke, he knew I was here so did the rest of them ''it appears we missed an entertaining fight' 'he said with a hint of humour, his smirk stayed for a bit until his sister replied ''yes it's not often we're rendered uneseccary '' she said coldly, the boy remained silent, I didn't look at him though I looked at the girl, her whole presence made me want to run back to Diego's cave and hide their for days, my lips quivered as I remembered Diego and I conversation in the cave. ''if you'd arrived a half hour ago you would've fulfilled your purpose'' the red head spoke softly, the human girl moved just a fraction, her blood rushed and so did her heartbeat my mouth filled with venom as my throat burned the fire was horrible, this was truly hell, I kept my mouth shut.

I glanced at the girl she raised an eyebrow ''pity, (she shifted her eyes and I squirmed under her eyes as she did so, looking at me'' you missed one'' she said , curiosity and pure accusation in her voice as she did so. The blonde vampire moved to me, glancing at Jane ''we offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender'' the blonde leader said quietly, I knew my death was about to come, but I had a new respect for these yellow eyes they didn't even know me id come to kill them and they tried to help me, I decided to play dumb. ''that wasn't yours to offer, why did you come''! she shouted at me like I was an animal, I glanced around trying to not act suspicious, the girl already knew why we did, she'd visited her before, I heard the red head scoff…so he was the mind reader. Suddenly an unimaginable pain erupted on me, like fire digging in at every corner, I arched backwards, if I could cry I would've been now, I felt every vein in my body pop out, this was torture. ''Jane'' I heard a boy's voice call, his voice was purely nice and whispery, it mustve been the twin I thought. ''Jane look at what she's done'' the pain went away and I stood up gasping for peace, I looked around to see what I had actually done, my undead heart skipped.

There right next to me was…a ghost of Diego, his lips were the same his eyes were the same except for the transluctant image of him like he could whisk away, my lips quivered, this was impossible I was a sceptic but this was…unreal. ''di-Diego' 'I said, I bit my lip from moving anymore, he seemed so real, he didn't move though his face was still the same, I soon found his body was starting to disappear I stepped closer but he eventually fully disappeared, I looked up to the black cloaks excepting my death and that horrible pain again, but they all had looks of wonder on their faces except for the boy…the boy had a strange smirk on his face. ''sister, she has a gift…we should take her back to volterra'' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortably, I looked at them, I hadn't expected it but I didn't want to go with them…as soon as I was out of the yellow eyes sight I'd be unprotected without Fred here I felt strange being in front of people, I missed him too. ''brother you have gone insane we can't bring that creature to the volturi, Caius wouldn't be pleased'' The girl,Jane said exasperating the word creature, I hissed everything was angering me now, the human's scent, Diego's death…, the fact I was being called creature and I'd never done anything. The boy started walking towards me, slowly probably for the humans sake, I regarded him warily, he only stared right at me ignoring the wuestioning looks he got from his…friends. ''come here pet'' he said forcibly, I raised an eyebrow, pet? ''her name's Bree, Alec'' The red head said, rolling his eyes I hink, the boy growled, Alec was his name it fitted him, I decided to just walk anyway they'd kill me if I didn't. Suddenly without any warning everything went blank, I couldn't think I couldn't feel anything, was I dead?

**…**

**R&r sorry if its stupid, but lemme no.**


End file.
